STARKILLER'S APPRENTICE
by Dillion Johnson
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... The Rebel alliance has captured Darth Vader and have taken him to Dantoonie for interrogation, And Starkiller might take an apprentice, a new character is introduced, A relative to Rham Kota.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars George Lucas does.

STARKILLER'S APPRENTICE

The Rebel alliance has just brought Darth Vader to Dantooine, once there Starkiller goes and explores the planet for he felt a powerful force on the planet, meanwhile General Kota interrogates Darth Vader about the empire.

Chapter 1 Derek

Starkiller wakes up in a sweat. Ever since he left Kamino he keeps having dreams about his father and another woman. Juno wakes up and sees Starkiller looking out of the window at the sunrise, she is about to leave when he says "Don't, your presence soothes me."

Juno walks up too Starkiler and wraps her arms around his neck and asks him "Do you still wonder who you are?"

Starkiller sighs and tells her that he will always keep searching until he finds out who he is. He hears a knock at the door, after that Proxy enters and says "Master, General Kota informed me to tell you that all the security details have been taken care of, and to inform miss Juno that she is needed in the command center."

Juno sighs and tells Starkiller that she will see him later. After Juno leaves Starkiller, he goes and grabs one of his hooded robes and his light sabers and heads for the door. As Starkiller enters the Market he hears a commotion, he goes and heads toward the noise, When he sees what is causing the commotion he shock to see a young boy about 7 or 8 being handled by a shop owner. He listens to what the owner is saying and just catches what is left of the conversation.

"know that the price for thievery is don't you." The boy shakes his head. The shop owner chuckles then says "The price for thievery is off with your hand!" The boy clearly alarmed just tells the shop owner that he only took the bread because his family is starving, and that he would pay for it any way he can.

The shop owner smiles evilly and says "hahaha, yes you will pay with your hand!"

After he says that he starts to bring his knife down on the boy's hand. Starkiller senses what he is about to and stops the knife with the force, and starts to walk in the direction of the boy when he gets there he tells the boy to step away the boy does as he ask. Once the boy is out of harms way he lets go of the knife, when he does he uses the force on the shop owner to influence the his mind that the boy paid for the food. The boy stares at Starkiller in awe, but before the boy can say a thing Starkiller tells the boy to follow him, the boy does as he says when the are out of the city he tells the boy that he can talk now, The first thing the boy says is "You're a Jedi."

Starkiller tells the boy that he is here on a secret mission for the rebellion, and that if he don't want to end up like the shop owner he will have to come with him. The boy says sure, he'll go with him but they will have to feed his family.

Starkiller can not help but smile at the boy's devotion to his family.

He tells the boy to take him to his family so he can talk to his mother.

The boy eagerly takes him to a small hovel in the slums. The boy shouts a woman's name when he enters the door . After that a small skinny woman enters the room then gasps when she sees Starkiller. She asks what her son did, Starkiller smiles and says "He did nothing I just came by to ask you if I could train your son in the ways of the Jedi, I will personally take your son as my apprentice, When his training is complete he will join the rebellion and help over throw the empire,

My name is Starkiller, I was wondering what is your son's name."

She tells Starkiller that her son's name is Derek, his father is dead. She tells him that She will give her blessing only if he will be safe. Starkiller tells her that he can't promise that, he tells her that life training to be a Jedi is a hard one. Derek's mother is some what proud of what her son will become. She tells Starkiller that he has her blessing. Derek packs his things and as he is about to leave, he rushes to his mother telling her that he doesn't want to go. She tells him that everything will be alright if he trains hard he will be one of the greatest Jedi of all time. Derek leaves and takes one last look at his home and walks away. When Starkiller gets back to the palace, Derek is stopped at the gate. The guards tell him to go back to the city. Starkiller is about to intervene when he sees Derek using the Jedi mind trick on the guards as he did on the shop owner. Starkiller finds his jaw dropping when he sees the guards walking away. Starkiller tells Derek for him to hurry and come over here and tell him how he did that. Derek tells that "I just did what you did on the shop owner."

Starkiller realizes that he is the force presence he felt when they entered the star system. He tells Derek to follow him and stay close. As they are entering the main throne room Starkiller walks up to the throne and presses a button on the side of it. A door slides open and he tells Derek to follow him. When they enter the room it goes quiet. Juno walks up to Starkiller with a confused look on her face and asks Starkiller "What is that boy doing here."

Starkiller answers "I am taking this boy as my apprentice."

There is an eerie silent after what he just said. Kota is the first one to speak about what Starkiller just said Kota says "Do you know what you are doing, besides you there have been no other padawans, and you died two times because of it, are you sure you want to do this."

Starkiller tells Kota "I am sure, He is strong in the force."

"He may be, but he is to old."

"Kota he has no hatred, or fear."

"Starkiller listen to the force at least."

"I have Kota I found him by the will of the force."

"If that is true then by all means go ahead, train the boy."

Starkiller is somewhat shocked that Kota let the argument go so easily, but he is happy that he will train Derek. Derek asks "If it will cause more trouble then good, don't train me."

Starkiller tells Derek to stay and train it will surly do more good than harm.

Derek is happy with Starkiller's answer and drops the topic.

Starkiller tells Derek to follow him to his room and when they get there, Starkiller gets the light saber Darth Vader gave him when he started training.

When Derek gets the light saber, He activates the blade, it glows a deep blue.

Then he tells Starkiller that he still can't believe he is holding a real light saber in his hand, it is a dream come true.

Starkiller tells Derek "Yes, that is good now get a good night sleep for tomorrow your training begins."


	2. Chapter 2

STARKILLER'S APPRENTICE

Chapter 2 Training

Derek is shaken awake by a droid who says "Master told me to wake you two hours before sunrise to start your training." He is shocked at what Starkiller wants him to do, It is insane to wake up this early and start training. The droid tells Derek to follow him to the balcony. He does as he is told and follows the droid, when he gets to the balcony he sees Starkiller and sighs with relief that he is going to be trained by his Master instead of a droid.

Starkiller shakes his head and tells Derek to activate his light saber. Derek looks down and starts to get red and tells Starkiller he forgot his light saber.

Starkiller laughs and says "I knew you would forget so I had Proxy bring another light saber from his collection." Proxy hands Derek the light saber, and when he activates the blade to find it glows a dark green.

He goes and takes a defensive stance and Starkiller grabs a laser ball and activates it and tells Derek to block the laser bolts. Derek goes and trys to block the first bolt but it hits him on the arm. After about a hour Starkiller tells Derek to follow Proxy to learn the best defensive style of light saber combat. He does as he is told and follows the droid to a big open yard.

He looks away to look at a archway and when he looks back he is face to face with the sith lord Count Dooku. He only read about him in history books at school but he thought he was dead killed above Coruscant. Derek tells Dooku 'Well I think the history books were wrong about you, I guess you are alive after all." He sees Dooku smirk as he activates his light saber and attacks.

Derek activates his light saber just in time to block the first attack. Dooku tells him "Try harder, if that is the best you can do I almost sorry I have to kill you." He is surprised that he is able to block Count Dooku's attack's. After about ten minutes he is so tired he can hardly lift his light saber.

Dooku uses the force to push on Derek's light saber and knocks it away, then is about to strike when he stops immediately. Count Dooku starts to shimmer than disappears completely, and is replaced by Proxy who looks at Derek and says "Master you are progressing very well." He goes and picks up the light saber Proxy knocked out of his hand and is about to return it when Proxy says "That is yours Master, I just changed the color crystal in the hilt, if you wish I will show you how to change it back Master." Proxy goes and takes Derek to a small table with a stand built in to it.

Proxy tells him to put his light saber on the stand. He does as told to, and as soon as he does Proxy pushes a small button on the side, and lights come on underneath it and above it. As soon as he sees how to change the crystal color, he decides to go to the marketplace and see if he can have a Jedi robe made for him if Starkiller ever lets him on a mission. Proxy tells Derek to be careful when going to the marketplace for there might be stormtroopers looking for force sensitive people to bring to emperor Palpatine fro sith training.

Derek goes and takes his light saber with him into town, as he is entering the marketplace he feels a pressure around him, he looks around and sees a women in dark robes staring at him. The first thing that enters his mind is "SITH!", as he goes and turns to leave when sees another dark robed figure staring at him. Derek cannot believe he can have such rotten luck, two siths in one place even Starkilller would be hard pressed against two siths attacking at the same time.

Derek knew his only hope was to get out of the marketplace as quickly as possible for he was still learning the basics of light saber combat, he had only one lesson and it was not very helpful.

As he was turning to go to the palace, when he did he saw a whole squadron of stormtroopers coming down the road. The first thing out of his mouth was "Awww, come on, This is just not my day." He ducks into a alley way just as the stormtroopers start to come his way. As they are going past one stops and tells the others to go on.

He walks into the alley way and tells Derek to come out of there and show himself. Derek starts to panic as the trooper comes closer, then he remembers the trick he used on the palace gaurds. As he reaches out with the force and tries to read his mind to change it, when he does he finds out that this stormtrooper is a former clone trooper, and that he stole this stormtrooper armor to find Jedi and help them to others he found.

Derek steps out of the shadows to confront him. And says "Commander Orion, what do you want with me." Commander Orion is not surprised that this Jedi knew his name, he says "I want to take you to see a Jedi I helped escape from order sixty six." Derek's is already thinking this has got to be a trap.

Orion says "I need a Jedi who can heal my friend if you could help me I would be eternally grateful." Derek knows that if he helps Orion it might end badly for him if this is a trap. He tells Orion to follow him and to ditch the armor so he wont attract more attention then needed. As he does Derek notices several scars all over his back and torso.

He tells Orion to follow him and stay close. As they are making their way to Starkiller they run into a few problems. They have to ditch a few stormtroopers, and run from a few bounty hunters. When they finally make it to the palace Derek has to use the force on the palace guards so they will let Orion in to see Starkiller. Orion asks Derek "How much further is it till we see your master."

Derek tells Orion "Not much futher, we just have to get to the palace."

Orion stops in his tracks then says " tell me this what is your master's name?"

Derek uses the force to read Orion's mind again, to see if there is any sign of treachery before he answers. he says "My master has no name, but he goes by Starkiller."

Orion starts to back away from Derek before he says "Your master is Starkiller, do know any thing about him before you met him?, if not let me tell you, he was trained by Darth Vader, and he killed numerous Jedi in the name of the Sith, you must leave him before you are turned to the dark side."

Derek is shocked at what Orion just said, is it possible that Starkiller is a Sith. He shakes his head at says "Orion you are wrong, my master is not a Sith, his master is not Darth Vader, his master is General Kota."

Orion eyes open wide with shock at what Derek just said, and asks "Your master's master is General Kota, if he is then I'll follow you to your master,then I can talk to General Kota."

Derek wants to know why Orion has such an interest in General Kota, but it will have to wait for now. He looks at Orion and says "Follow me, I'll take you to Proxy he'll take you to see my master."


End file.
